Systematic relationships in the recruitment and discharge behavior of motor units are examined and used to estimate the unit size composition of human skeletal muscles. This composition information serves for: diagnostic purposes by means of a computerized composition analyzer; studying the adaptive changes in unit usage in the presence of neuromuscular disorders; and correlating functional usage of motor units to their sizes and histochemical profiles.